Eterno Sacrificio
by YURIKO CHUN-LI
Summary: Hiccup esta perdido su dragón no aparece, todos es un caos...una niña aparece en la isla y todo apunta que ella esta detrás de todo esto...un hombre trata de conquistarlo...el castigo de una diosa se hace presente...yaoi y demás.


How To Train Your Dragon.

Eterno Sacrificio.

Chapter 01.

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de How To Train Your Dragon me pertenece, todos son propiedad de DreamWorks Animation SK6 y Cressida Cowell. Esta historia es mía y es escrita sin ningún fin de lucro.

Aclaraciones y Advertencias: Este fic contiene Yaoi o Slash (o sea hombre x hombre), Lemon, fantasías y muchas locuras además de intervención de una diosa inventada y lo que se me ocurra mientras escribo.

Pareja Principal:(Tootheless-Ryan Black/Hiccup Haddock)

-Hablan los personajes.

(….) aclaro algunas ideas.

"Pensamientos de los personajes"

**-hablan entre dragones o de jinete a dragón.**

Chapter uno

Una reunión era efectuada en la isla de Berk, donde los más altos guerreros y los más poderosos entre los suyos discutían sobre asuntos importantes, pero no vayan a equivocarse no son humanos sino las más poderosas criaturas que sobrevolaban los cielos, nadaban en lo más profundo de los océanos y llegaban lo más profundo en la tierra, si ellos eran los dragones.

Estos guerreros discutían entre si rugiendo al parecer de aquel que no entendiera solo escucharía eso pero el lenguaje de los dragones es complejo y único en su categoría solo alguien de corazón puro podría entender lo que ellos quieran decir.

**-ya han pasado más de tres años…..es tiempo de buscar a un nuevo rey dragón.**

Espeto un pesadilla monstruosa con calma su rugido haciendo eco alrededor de la cueva donde se encontraba, a su lado un gronckle negaba con la cabeza a las palabras del imponente dragón.

**-elegir a un verdadero rey…es un trabajo exhausto, el que lo elija debe de ser un guerrero de nosotros que realmente sepa lo que hará.**

Espeto la gronckle quien se mantenía firme ante las miradas de todos los dragones presentes, una nadder mortífero la vio con seriedad.

**-cierto….el que elija al nuevo rey debe de saber cuáles son las necesidades de nosotros los dragones.**

Espeto la nadder con convicción, ante ellos los dragones de todas las especies uno de cada uno representante de su raza se alzaban en proposiciones sobre quien sería elegido, en una esquina un dragón majestuoso se encontraba echado esperando que la reunión acabara para ir con su jinete y poder descansar.

**-propongo a el único furia nocturna con el cual podemos de contar….Tootheless… como el nuevo juez para encontrar a nuestro próximo rey.**

Declararon dos cabezas a la vez, el dragón apartado se levantó con sorpresa mirando al cremallerus espantoso que lo miraban con una sonrisa torcida, los demás dragones pusieron su vista en el que solo pudo dar una mirada a su alrededor confundido.

**-no podría tomar un papel tan importante.**

Espeto sabiendo que si aceptaba no solo se iría de Berk en busca de otros dragones sino que tal vez no podría regresar con su jinete.

**-te opones entonces al papel que el concejo te está dando.**

Pregunto un pesadilla monstruosa con ira arremetiendo contra él, lanzándolo contra una de las paredes de la cueva, cuando Tootheless se levantó se sintió un enorme temblor en aquella cueva asustando levemente a los dragones quienes dieron un paso atrás cuando una enorme luz inundo la cueva cegándolos.

-por qué seres tan majestuosas como ustedes pelean.

Se escuchó una voz suave y llena de poder que hizo que los dragones dieran paso a atrás protegiéndose de aquel ser que se aparecía delante de ellos.

-respondan…...

Espeto de nuevo la voz que apareció delante de ellos como una niña de unos diez u once años que parecía un pequeño ángel largo cabello rubio oro ondulado que se alargaba hasta sus caderas, unos penetrantes ojos que parecían la muerte misma, su piel pálida y una armadura plata con verde, en sus manos llevaba un cetro largo como una vara que terminaba con una cruz negra con una serpiente enredada en ella…parecía la reencarnación de la muerte.

**-quien eres.**

Susurro Tootheless mirando a la niña que se giró a verlo con una mirada llena de ingenio y dulzura.

-soy Elkya…la diosa de la nueva vida….hija de Thor y Loki….el pecado de dos dioses…eh venido a solucionar sus problemas.

Susurro mirando con diversión a los dragones que sabían quién era ella, esa niña…era nada más y nada menos que la creadora de los primeros dragones…ella era la madre de todas las criaturas como ellos.

-eh venido acabar sus pecados….

Todos los dragones temblaron al ver como la niña los miraba con frialdad, sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de determinación.

Continuara….

Corto lo se…pero solo es para ver si a alguien le interesa, para que siga escribiéndolo, esta idea está ligada a muchas películas sobre dioses jejeje y a la mitología antigua….espero que les agrade….y sigan el fic.

Actualizo cada sábado o viernes sino es antes….si les agrada escribiré dos capítulos para la próxima jejeje.


End file.
